Through the Shade
by Rose Wilt
Summary: If you looked past the fame of Eric and Rose Potter, you would see a boy standing in the corner, waiting for it to be his turn to prove himself. If you looked past Eric and Rose, you'd see the power-the truth-in killer-curse green eyes, but no one looks past the fame. WBWL story, neglected-not abused-Harry, slash, cliche themes, Dumbles & Ginny bashing, etc etc. R&R?


_A/N: Hi! So, I was going through Harry Potter fanfiction and I found that I prefer the ones with the twin BROTHER and without a sister, because a sister usually ends up being a sue paired up with like Draco or Viktor or Blaise. Oh, and let's not forget that Sirius usually has a totally-hot son/daughter and an amazing wife who forgives and puts up with him._

_So, I gave myself the challenge of writing a Wrong BWL with the spoilt son, forgotten Harry, younger spoilt sister(as the first Potter daughter in like a century), and where Sirius has a son._

_However, I should warn you this story will have SiriusxREMUS. So Sirius isn't married. DL;DR._

_Also, I'm keeping the Golden Trio of Harry, Ron, and Hermione._

_Pairings; JamesxLily, SiriusxRemus, FUTURE RonxHermione, POSSIBLE FUTURE DracoxHarry, FUTURE NevillexLuna..._

_Warnings: Neglect, Slash, Ginny bashing, manipulative!Dumbledore, Dumbles bashing, Spoilt Potter siblings, cliche themes(hopefully I can add a realistic twist to them, though), powerful!heir!Harry(won't be overdone, hopefully)..._

_Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. In fact, I'm nowhere near her genius. So obviously I own nothing except the brat-who-lived, the little sister, and Sirius' son._

**A few months before Halloween...**

"Harry James Potter and Eric Remus Potter... Tell me, Lily, James, which one do you believe will be the saviour?" Dumbledore asked tiredly.

"Both Eric and Harry have potential," James answered, watching his sons sleeping. "But Harry was born at exactly midnight. That's past the end of the month."

"So it has the be Eric," Lily took over explaining for James. "He's the one who was born as the seventh month died. Harry was born when the month was officially over-his birth certificate even says "August First", so it _has_ to be Eric."

Dumbledore nodded his agreement and turned to Eric and Harry. "Then Eric will need more training than Harry. You understand this, don't you? It's for the greater good, after all."

The Potter couple nodded in understanding. "Of course."

"But," Lily began, her eyes flashing dangerously, "they will be loved _equally._"

It wasn't until Halloween had passed that the favouritism of Eric began.

**-Halloween-**

"Come on, Lils, Sirius needs us right now," James pleaded with his wife. "Remus isn't talking to him, and he has no idea how to work with kids."

"I don't want to leave them here alone," Lily murmured, looking worriedly at the stairs. "What if they start crying? Marilyn may not know how to handle them..."

"Don't worry, Mrs. Potter," a young blonde witch, Marilyn, chirped happily. "I have three kid brothers, I can handle a couple of baby boys. You just go help your friend and I'll see you when you get home!"

James smiled thankfully at the blonde lady, fresh from Hogwarts, and took his wife's hand. "I hope they don't cause you too much trouble, Marilyn," he said, leading Lily to the fireplace.

The Potter couple floo'd to Sirius' house to help him with the baby that had been left on his doorstep, and Marilyn sat down on the couch, looking through _Witch Weekly_ magazine. The Potters had said they'd only be gone for about an hour, and the witch didn't have anything better to do that day.

It was thirty minutes later that the door flew open-no, correction; flew off its hinges.

Marilyn leapt to her feet, dropping the magazine. She saw the snake-like man, and she ran upstairs to find Eric and Harry. She reached the room and quickly ran over to Harry's crib, pulling out her wand to cast a disillusionment charm.

However, Voldemort was faster. She barely heard the "avada kedavra" before the bright green-then the blackness.

The last tihng Marilyn ever saw was Harry's emerald green eyes, wide in shock and overflowing with unshed tears.

Unlike Harry, who didn't let out the tears, Eric began bawling as he woke up to Marilyn's scream. He never saw Marilyn get hit by the curse. He didn't see her die. When he looked at her, she was already dead. Eric didn't understand, though. He didn't know what just happened. All he knew was someone screamed, and he was woken up. All he cared about was he was awake, there was a scary man entering the room, and he was scared.

As Voldemort entered the room, he carelessly flicked his wand, throwing Marilyn away from Harry's crib. "Filthy mudblood," he sneered, turning to look at the red-haired, hazel-eyed twin of Harry.

"Eric Potter, supposedly the one who will defeat me," the dark lord snorted. He began to lift his wand when he noticed from the corner of his eye a familiar green. He faltered, then turned to look at Harry. "No... Harry Potter," he started, approaching the child with wet eyes. Yet, he noticed, no tears fell. "Your eyes tell me everything. Others may see emerald-but I see the truth. You're the destined one," he laughed. "With your killer-curse eyes."

The dark lord lifted his wand. "Goodbye, Harry Potter," he whispered eerily. "Avada Kedavra!"

Then something happened. Voldemort noticed it immediately. The curse shot from his wand, hit the child's forehead, and the child didn't scream; the child didn't die. Then the curse started bloating, as if something was travelling up through it.

He realized with a start that the curse was coming back.

Voldemort began backing up, shrieking in rage and trying to cancel the curse, but for some reason he couldn't. The curse reached his wand and, in a great explosion of power, the wand along with voldemort's body exploded into ash. His cloak was forced backwards to the center of the room from the power of the explosion, but Voldemort's ashes went everywhere-and soon the house was catching fire and falling down around the twins.

Harry fell over from exhaustion, having used a lot of power to deflect the curse. He felt the burning scar on his forehead, saw the spinning mobile over his brother's crib fall in flames, saw the empty eyes of Marilyn, the burning roof and walls, his brother struggling with the burning star on his arm, the mobile being knocked away from his crib and finally burning away to nothing, four people rushing in through the open door-

And finally Harry let the darkness take him.

**-Ten Years Later-**

"Happy eleventh birthday, Eric!"

"My baby is going to Hogwarts, I'm so proud!"

"I'm proud of you, son. You'll no doubt get into Gryffindor!"

"Eric, show us your powers!"

Harry watched from the corner of the room as his parents hugged Eric tightly. The room was crowded with people here to see the "Boy Who Lived".

No one saw Harry in the corner, no one save for his Uncles Moony and Padfoot. They had spent some time with him until Eric and James had dragged them away.

Eric was the boy who lived, after all. And unfortunately, Harry didn't remember anything about that night except Marilyn's blue eyes and the bright flash of green, and the scream.

He never told anyone, though. They would think he was making it up, especially since Eric claimed Marilyn had come straight to himself, and that he had seen her die. Eric claimed that was why he destroyed Voldemort that night, not just for the good of the world but to avenge Marilyn.

Harry could never forget the fear and horror in those eyes. He knew his brother could never live up to his claims of knowing the horrors she felt right before she died, and the only person he ever told was Mirach Black, ten year old bastard son of Sirius Black and best friend of Harry.

"See, here's his Hogwarts letter. Isn't it amazing? Our little boy is finally going to Hogwarts to continue learning!"

As the crowd cheered for Eric going to Hogwarts, Harry tightly clutched his own letter. His going to Hogwarts wouldn't be acknowledged. Rose, his seven year old sister, would be acknowledged-she was the first Potter-girl, after all. Eric would be acknowledged every year until graduation. But Harry? He wouldn't even be acknowledged once.

Just like he was never acknowledged on his birthday.

**-To Be Continued-**


End file.
